


И стон, и скрежет зубовный

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Люцифер наконец определяется с наказанием для отца Кинли
Kudos: 5





	И стон, и скрежет зубовный

Весть о том, что Дьявол вернулся на подобающее ему место, разлетелась по Преисподней моментально, — если, конечно, принять во внимание, что место и время здесь были понятиями относительными.

После этого в Преисподней стало намного жарче и шумнее, чем обычно: Владыка прибыл не один, его возвращение ознаменовалось исходом в Ад всех демонических сущностей, каким-либо образом однажды сумевших улизнуть в Земное Царство. Мягко выражаясь, процесс этот сопровождался массовым недовольством, всеобъемлющим ликованием и всеобщим хаосом среди всех слоев местного населения, включая грешников. Оказалось, многие из них давно уже подозревали, что их мучают неправильными методами и с ненадлежащим усердием! Теперь же, получив подтверждение своим догадкам, недовольные подняли вой и скрежет зубовный буквально до Небес, а Гитлер с Нероном так и вовсе потребовали личной аудиенции — и немедленно!..

Однако желания страждущих остались неудовлетворёнными — грешным душам было объявлено, что у Владыки есть более важные дела, и до тех пор, пока он занят, даже самым ужасным из них придётся довольствоваться услугами рядовых демонов. Впрочем, отказ в такой возмутительной форме вызвал у многих заключённых душевные муки, намного превосходящие их ожидания, и более Адскую канцелярию грешные души не беспокоили.

Однако злоключения демонов на этом только начинались…

***

— Нет, это никуда не годится. Определённо.

По полю низко склонённых голов словно сквозняк пробежался — тихий обречённый стон вырвался из тысяч глоток, оборвавшись в какой-то дальней жалким писком.

Владыка был недоволен.

Угодить ему с некоторых пор стало практически невозможно. После долгожданного возвращения Дьявол сам на себя стал не похож! Некоторые демоны даже осмелились высказать мысль, что он теперь и не Владыка вовсе, — однако парочка показательных расправ эти слухи пресекла. Люцифер приговорил мятежников на веки вечные к исполнению в Адских петлях роли кротких младенцев с ангельскими личиками, — и это воистину унизительное наказание настолько ужаснуло его буйных подданных, что в Царстве мёртвых быстро воцарился идеальный порядок.

Порядок, но не спокойствие.

Жизнь в Аду стала похожа на… неутолимые дьявольские муки, о которых неустанно вопили грешники. То есть, в посмертии самих грешников ничего особенно не изменилось… пока, — и вот это «пока» отравляло демонам их и без того не очень-то лёгкое существование! Странная меланхолия, ставшая постоянным спутником Люцифера, пугала куда больше былых вспышек его бешенства, — и умаслить Владыку представлялось совершенно невозможным. Его ожесточившееся на Земле сердце равнодушно внимало мольбам даже самых чёрных душ о личном участии в их наказании, и демоны не могли восполнить эту потерю, как ни старались. Как ни были они изобретательны в пытках, как ни выбивались из сил в своём каторжном труде, никто и близко не мог сравниться с самим Дьяволом, — иначе и быть не могло!.. И тем не менее любые их попытки угодить Повелителю вызывали лишь его неудовольствие.

Сейчас это неудовольствие предназначалось всем тем, кто работал с душой, именующей себя отцом Кинли. Сначала между демонами даже случилась нешуточная потасовка за право иметь дело с таким клиентом: одержимые всякого рода в Преисподнюю прибывали постоянно, но вот настоящие инквизиторы на Земле давно перевелись, — а этот, по его словам, чуть не вверг в пучину Ада самого Повелителя! Небрежность в выполнении взятой на себя миссии, несомненно, заслуживала жесточайшего приговора, и, не сумев принять решение, кому и каким образом наказывать громко причитающего о неудаче священника, демоны пришли к компромиссу: пусть по возвращении Люцифер займётся им сам. И именно с этого рокового момента всё пошло не так…

Посланный на подмогу Владыке Дромос неожиданно отрёкся от своей вассальной клятвы, нарёк себя Регентом будущего Княза и от его имени объявил Великое Восстание. Свара за возможность восстать в числе первых была прервана шумным обрушением в Пекло самого Дромоса, всех его сторонников и всей когда-либо водившейся на земле даже самой мелкой нечисти… А потом прибыл и сам Владыка, — и в Аду наступил такой Ад, из которого мечтали сбежать даже самые страшные демоны.

И лишь одно существо, являвшееся прямым виновником всех этих бедствий, казалось, было довольно всем происходящим.

***

Убедившись, что во вверенном ему Царстве установлен надлежащий порядок, Люцифер, наконец, занялся самой главной проблемой, которую обдумывал с тех самых пор, как снова воссел на свой жёсткий трон.

В первый раз проблема встретила его благостной улыбкой святого, готового принять гонения за свою веру. Что ж — отцу Кинли действительно удалось-таки изгнать Дьявола в Ад, — и парадоксальным образом получалось, что он сейчас получал долгожданную награду, тогда как сам Люцифер терпел нестерпимые муки!.. С этим что-то нужно было сделать, но вот что?..

Таким вопросом Люцифер задавался каждый раз, заглядывая в пустую камеру со скучающим узником, и каждый раз уходил без ответа, сопровождаемый благодушной улыбкой в спину.

…Ответ пришёл однажды сам собою, когда он, сидя на опостылевшем камне, в тысячный раз, как старый скряга, перебирал свои драгоценные земные воспоминания. Хорошенько обдумав пришедшую в голову мысль, Люцифер пришёл к выводу, что Хлое такое решение задачки, пожалуй, понравилось бы… И он наконец объявил свою волю:

— Итак, вы, отец Кинли, более самой своей жизни возжелали стать Спасителем. Что ж, признаю, вы проявили похвальное рвение на этом пути... Как видите, ваши усилия были не напрасны. Я здесь, и значит, вы победили.

Священник заулыбался так лучезарно, что Люциферу впервые за всё пребывание в Аду захотелось надеть солнцезащитные очки.

— Тем не менее, вы тоже здесь, следовательно, вы кое-что упустили. Ваша миссия ещё не завершена.

Улыбка стала чуть вопросительной, словно лёгкое облачко в полдень осмелилось прикрыть собою солнечный диск.

— Вы ведь знаете, что, согласно Пророчеству, Спаситель должен вывести грешников из Ада. Что ж, я не буду чинить вам в этом препятствий. 

Священник озадаченно почесал нос:

— И в чём подвох? Восставшие из мёртвых вызовут Апокалипсис? 

— Никакого подвоха, уверяю. Не будет никакого Апокалипсиса, потому что ваша миссия… невыполнима. Ах да, забыл рассказать самое главное: в Аду все двери открыты, вы сможете входить в любую из камер и выходить, как только пожелаете, один или с тем, кого хотите спасти. Вас и ваших спутников никто не посмеет и пальцем тронуть. Единственное условие — душа сама должна захотеть покинуть это место. Никакого насилия или уловок, только убеждение и добрая воля. Не повторяйте ваших ошибок, святой отец. Мы оба знаем, что вы умеете быть дьявольски убедительны. Но умеете ли вы дарить прощение? А главное, захотите ли?.. Я с удовольствием понаблюдаю за вашими муками, падре.

— И что же произойдёт, если я попытаюсь освободить душу из твоих сетей обманом?

— Вы потерпите неудачу, только и всего. И вам придётся всё начинать заново. Миф о Сизифе помните? Вижу, вы уже начинаете понимать…

Действительно, лицо отца Кинли стало совсем хмурым, и тогда Люцифер нанёс последний удар:

— Думаю, вам потребуется помощь, — повинуясь его приглашающему жесту, в камеру шагнули два существа. По мере приближения к священнику каждое из них приняло облик женщины: одно стало улыбчивой босоногой черноглазой брюнеткой с водопадом неукротимых кудрей, другое — крашеной блондинкой с непроницаемым взглядом голубовато-серых глаз. Первая игриво крутила в руках длинный чёрный кнут, вторая прижимала к себе охапку разномастных папок. — Вы уже знакомы... в некотором роде. 

— Прародительница всех грехов и Отступница?! Я знал, что их место в Аду!

— Не радуйтесь так откровенно, это не оригиналы. Всего лишь очень качественные копии, воссозданные по образу и подобию ваших воспоминаний... с моими незначительными изменениями. Офицер, — он указал на блондинку, — поможет вам найти улики, объясняющие побуждения и поступки грешной души, укажет все возможные пути ко спасению. Искусительница, — "Ева" кокетливо повела плечиком, — поддержит любое ваше решение, даже самое суровое. Только имейте в виду — милосердие не её конёк, хотя любви в ней порою даже через край. 

— Я не стал бы доверять ни одной из... этих, даже если бы они были настоящими, и их помощь не предлагал сам Сатана!.. — И тут отец Кинли всё понял. — Они ведь моё наказание, верно?..

Люцифер тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал что-то про то, что здесь не помешала бы и какая-то Линда. 

— Что ж можете расценивать их присутствие как... его неотъемлемую часть. И, кстати, если подумать... вы не так уж и далеки от истины.


End file.
